


From Panic to Happiness

by ZuviosGemini



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Eggs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mechpreg, Mostly Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift didn’t like panicking, and often tried to avoid it if possible. It made his frame hot and his hands shake and his processor spin. It was harder to concentrate on important things when he panicked.</p><p>Like what the frag he was supposed to do about the eggs currently growing inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Panic to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get my boyfriend on board with the idea of egg laying. It totally worked.
> 
> Sadly there's not actually any egg laying in this fic, but it is the precursor TO it, so naturally it's all the warm and gooey happiness of finding out you're gonna have sparklings... or in Drift's case freaking the fuck out at first. Enjoy!

Drift didn’t like panicking, and often tried to avoid it if possible. It made his frame hot and his hands shake and his processor spin. It was harder to concentrate on important things when he panicked.

Like what the frag he was supposed to do about the eggs currently growing inside him.

“I can’t do this.” He said for what must have been the fifteenth time, his vocalizer glitching so bad that he was surprised it hadn’t shorted out yet. Perceptor was sitting on their berth, watching his mate pace the length of the room.

Perceptor had tried to calm Drift down when they first realized he was carrying, but the other mech had completely flipped out, not even letting Perceptor touch him. It had hurt, it still hurt, but Perceptor would wait patiently until Drift was ready to talk about it. However, with how many times Drift had looked at him with wide, bright optics, and told him that he couldn’t do it, it would seem he had no intention of calming down.

Perceptor stood up with a sigh and placed himself in Drift’s path, effectively stopping his pacing.

“I can’t, Perceptor.” Drift said, and this time when Perceptor reached for him, he didn’t pull away. Perceptor gently took Drift’s hand in his own and simply held it.

“Why can’t you? Are you worried about raising sparklings on the ship?”

Drift shook his head.

“No.”

“Because it’s dangerous?”

“Sort of.” Drift mumbled.

Sort of?” Perceptor echoed. Drift still looked frightened out of his mind.

“Percy, I can’t have these sparklings.” Drift said. “I can’t do it.”

Perceptor was starting to lose his patience, but he wouldn’t let it show. He never outwardly lost his patience with Drift, and he wasn’t planning on starting now.

“I know. You've told me several times that you can’t, but not why. Why can’t you?”

Drift snorted, looking disgusted.

“You’re really going to ask me that? Percy, what am I?”

Perceptor lifted an optical ridge.

“You’re my sparkmate.”

“No. What am I?” Drift said firmer, shaking. Perceptor’s face went slack as he realized what Drift was getting at.

“That doesn’t matter anymore.”

Drift’s face exploded into rage and his vocalizer screeched feedback.

“It matters to me!” He yelled, trying to shove Perceptor away when the larger mech drew him in close. He struggled only for a moment before clinging to Perceptor, burying his face in his mate’s chassis. Perceptor stroked a steady hand down his back struts, staying quiet for a bit before deciding to speak again.

“You are not that mech anymore, Drift. You have changed for the better. You yourself said that to me.”

Drift shook his head.

“Everyone says the war’s over, but it isn’t.” Drift said, his voice muffled. “What are these bitlets going to think when they find out their carrier used to be a Decepticon? It’s not exactly a secret around here. I can’t do that to them, Percy, I just can’t.”

Perceptor didn’t know what to say to comfort his mate. What could he say? That it wouldn’t matter what others said about him? No matter how they raised the bitlets, Drift’s Decepticon past would come up at some point. Unsure of what to say, he settled for continuing to rub Drift’s back.

The two mechs embraced in silence for what felt like a megacycle, both of them trying and failing to ignore the little spark pulses sitting between them.

“We need to make a decision then.” Perceptor finally said. Drift heaved a shaky sigh.

“We could always go see Ratchet and have him… take care of them.” Perceptor forced out. Drift jerked back to look at him, his optics wide.

“What?”

Perceptor’s emotions finally leaked through and his expression cracked, pain shining through.

“I mean logically, if we’re not going to keep them…”

Drift swallowed hard and, for the first time, dared to look down at his abdomen. It was a little early for anything obvious to be showing, but upon closer inspection, he could see his plating starting to press outward, and he knew that eventually it would need to be folded out of the way, making room for the soft mesh underneath to expand around the eggs.

He could feel the little sparks throbbing quietly, oblivious to the conversation going on. Suddenly, the pulse changed, and Drift’s hands flew to his stomach. The pulses felt like… concern. Like the sparklings were worried, which was entirely possible. Science had proved that sparklings could pick up on the feelings of their carrier’s field while inside their eggs, project their own feelings back through their bond with the carrier, and sometimes even sense other bots if they stood close enough to the carrier.

Drift pressed a hand to his forehead while keeping the other on his stomach, feeling the sparklings, no, his sparklings pulsing concern at him.

“Drift?” Perceptor said, radiating his own concern. Drift grabbed his hand and put it to his stomach, unsure if Perceptor would feel anything. Perceptor froze, just as unsure as his mate as he felt the raised plates. They stared at one another for a few kliks before Drift took a deep breath.

“You can’t sense their feelings, but I can. The bitlets inside these eggs… they need us.”

Perceptor joined him in looking down at their hands, covering one another and covering Drift’s abdomen.

“This wasn’t exactly supposed to happen…” Drift said, “and I’m scared to death… I’m so scared I could purge right now…” he admitted, and then he smiled. “But they need us. I can already feel their sparks talking to mine. They’re worried about me because I’m so freaked out.”

Perceptor nodded. He could only feel the gentle thrum of the sparks, but he believed Drift.

“I think… I want to keep them.” Drift said, optics lighting up with determination. Perceptor took a step closer to him, cupping his face with the hand that wasn’t on Drift’s stomach.

“Are you sure? I’m not opposed to more discussion if that would make you more comfortable.” Perceptor said, his spark spinning in its chamber. He had often discussed sparklings with Drift, but Drift had always turned him down, and now Perceptor knew why. Drift’s Decepticon past still haunted him from time to time, and he sometimes still had waking nightmares, so Perceptor could understand why sparklings would make that fear come back.

Drift began to look nervous again, but then the smile came back and his hand tightened on top of Perceptor’s.

“Yes… yes I’m sure. I want to keep them.”

Perceptor’s face split into a smile and he gathered Drift into a hug, pressing his face into Drift’s neck as the smaller mech wrapped his arms around his neck. Perceptor chuckled, knowing Drift was probably standing on his top toes so he could reach. Perceptor held Drift tighter, so tight that Drift started to protest.

“Don’t squeeze me, I’m carrying precious cargo now.” Drift laughed, and Perceptor leaned back so he could give him a long passionate kiss. He quickly gave Drift a second peck before putting their helms together.

“I know how much this frightens you, pet, but I will be here with you every single step of the way, and I know that everyone on board this ship—“ Drift raised an optical ridge, so Perceptor corrected himself, “most everyone on this ship will be there for you too.”

Drift nodded again, taking a steadying breath and continuing to smile. Perceptor let go of him and knelt down in front of him, pressing his hand to Drift’s stomach again.

“Hello in there.” He said softly, smiling playfully up at Drift, who rolled his optics and covered his face, embarrassed. Perceptor chuckled at his reaction and pressed his cheek to Drift’s abdominal plates, imagining the eggs sitting just behind them.

“I wager you are all going to be beautiful little eggs, because your carrier is drop dead gorgeous.”

Drift’s hand slid down to cover his mouth, hiding his huge smile. It was in vain because Perceptor knew he was smiling and kept talking.

“Don’t let his nerves deter you.” Perceptor said, kissing Drift’s stomach and making him chuckle.

“I don’t know anyone who loves as deeply and as fiercely as he does. He just needs a little time to adjust.”

Drift looked down at his mate with absolute adoration in his optics. He remembered all the times Perceptor had asked him about starting a family, and Drift’s fears had gotten the best of him so he said no.

“Perceptor…” He said gently. The sniper hummed and looked up at him, cheek pressed against his stomach again.

“I know I said no all those times, but I really did want to start a family with you. I want to take care of these eggs, and raise the sparklings with you. I know you’ll help me keep it together, and,” he wiped away a bit of washer fluid that had managed to leak from his optic and smiled wider, “and I know you’re going to be a great sire. These are going to be some lucky sparklings.”

Drift reached down and gently took Perceptor’s chin in his hand. Perceptor leaned up and met Drift halfway, kissing him sweetly.

“Should we go see Ratchet? Have him check you over, maybe tell us how many to expect?” Perceptor suggested. Drift was a little nervous about anyone finding out just yet, but he trusted Ratchet, so he nodded.

[][][][][]

The pair had barely approached Ratchet’s side when he spoke.

“Congrats and let me guess. You want to know how many you’re going to have.”

Drift and Perceptor stopped short and Ratchet gave them a wry smile.

“I knew the second you walked in the med bay.”

Drift stared at him and Perceptor took Drift’s hand and led him over to a berth, having him sit down.

“Is that a medic trick?”

Ratchet continued to smile as he gathered the equipment he needed.

“That’s a ‘medic’s only’ secret.”

Ratchet connected some sensors to Drift’s frame but stopped when Drift shifted nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Ratchet asked, watching Drift’s optics dart in the direction of the doorway.

“I don’t want anyone knowing yet. Can you maybe shut down the medbay for a little while? At least until I leave?”

Ratchet huffed but got up and locked down the doors.

“Everyone’s going to know in a few cycle clusters anyway. Eggs get really big really quick. It’s just waiting for them to mature is what takes so long.”

Drift was looking nervous again so Perceptor took his hand and smoothed his thumb over the back of it, lifting it and pressing a kiss to it as well. Drift smiled at him and sat up straighter when Ratchet turned on the data screens. A few short kliks later, the results started showing up. Ratchet crossed his arms over his chassis and squinted at the screen.

“I’m seeing two sparks right now… it’s way too early to determine frame type, because that’s basically all they are, is sparks. Sparks inside egg containers.”

Drift’s grip on Perceptor’s hand tightened as he grinned.

“Two? There’s two.” He looked at his mate excitedly. “We’re gonna have two sparklings!”

Perceptor made a surprised noise when Drift dragged him into a very strong hug. He looked at Ratchet over his shoulder with a smile.

“Should I get used to the up and down moods?”

Ratchet nodded.

“It’s only going to get worse from here. Wait until he starts getting bigger.”

“I’m right here you know.” Drift said indignantly, releasing Perceptor to look at Ratchet. The elder mech shrugged with a chuckle.

“Just stating facts. I’ve dealt with my share of carriers and it’s always the same.”

Drift huffed at him and pressed his hands to his abdomen again with a smile.

“I don’t care. I’ve made my decision and I’m happy with it. I’ll take the mood swings, and the getting bigger, and the hard work that will come later on.”

His optics were bright as he looked at the medic.

“I’m ready for this.”

Ratchet nodded at him.

“I believe you are.”

Drift took Perceptor’s hand and put it on his stomach again, and Perceptor was already getting used to that as he smiled.

“Good news is that two sparklings should be easy for you, Drift.” Ratchet said as he started disconnecting the sensors. “You’ve got a good frame for egg birthing.”

Drift had a feeling that he should either be offended or flattered, but then he decided he was too happy to care. Ratchet documented Drift’s visit in the ship’s database (leaving the reason blank for the time being), and unlocked the med bay.

“When your plating starts getting tight, come see me again.” Ratchet said as a parting statement. Drift nodded and he and Perceptor left, heading back to their berthroom.

Just as Ratchet had said, a few cycle clusters later, Swerve denied Drift a drink at the bar.

“No way, I don’t mix drinks for carriers. That’s dangerous and Perceptor would have my head if anything happened to those eggs.” He said with a smile, laughing at the surprised look on Drift’s face. Of course, Swerve’s voice carried, and before Drift knew what was happening, bots were coming up to him to congratulate him. Some even said they could offer some advice if he needed it.

Drift was talking to Tailgate, who was animatedly asking him questions about carrying, when Perceptor found him later. The sniper had just gotten off his shift and he sat down heavily next to Drift.

“I’m assuming that someone broke the news, because it took me forever to get here. Bots kept stopping me to congratulate me.” Perceptor said. Drift pointed at Swerve and the minibot looked sheepish.

“I might have… said something… loudly.” Swerve admitted. Perceptor chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Well, at least it saved us the trouble of telling bots ourselves.”

Drift nodded in agreement and accepted a cube of non-high grade energon from Swerve. Tailgate grabbed his attention again.

“So like I was saying, do you think frame size could be a problem? Could I be a carrier?”

Drift nodded.

“Anyone can carry eggs. It’s between you and your mate to decide who carries. Well,” he smirked at Perceptor, “at least when you plan it that is.”

Tailgate’s visor lit up.

“You didn’t plan this?”

Drift shook his head.

“Would you have planned to be the carrier if you could go back and do it again?” Tailgate asked. Drift looked thoughtful before nodding.

“Yes I think I would. So far I’m enjoying it.” He put his hands over his more prominently bent plating.

“Feeling these little sparks inside me, feeling the weight inside my frame. It’s exciting.”

Tailgate put his chin in his hands and sighed.

“I want eggs.”

Drift laughed.

“You might want to think about it. It’s a big decision.”

Tailgate sat up straighter.

“Oh I know! Just, you know, later on maybe.”

Perceptor smiled at the minibot.

“I think you’d make an excellent carrier.”

Tailgate sat up straighter.

“Thanks!”

Swerve was back with a drink for Perceptor.

“I’ve never put much thought into finding a sparkmate or having eggs,” he said, cleaning a glass, “but depending on how this goes for Drift, I might think about it. Looks like a lot of fluffy moments and pampering ahead, am I right, Perceptor?”

He smiled as Perceptor leaned over and kissed Drift’s finial, rubbing a hand over Drift’s stomach.

“As much pampering as he could possibly stand.” Perceptor said. Tailgate sighed dreamily again, making Drift laugh.

Any worries Drift had before were now gone. It had taken some more reassurance from Perceptor and a good bit of meditation, but Drift now felt fully prepared for his carrying term. The happy little pulses in his stomach only made him feel more confident that he was ready for this. Another kiss against his cheek and more rubbing on his stomach sealed the deal.

“Looks like it’s time to go see Ratchet about your plating.” Perceptor said in his audial. Drift nodded and got up, not missing how many bots turned to look at him.

“Yeah, let’s just go now. It’s getting a little crowded in there.” Drift laughed, gently patting his stomach. Perceptor put his arm around his mate’s shoulders and together they walked to the med bay, saying thank you every time a new bot stopped them to say congrats.

Rodimus stopped by the med bay in person, asking Drift if the sparklings could call him ‘Uncle Roddy’. Perceptor raised an optical ridge as Drift laughed.

“I’ll think about it.”

Ratchet installed the code in Drift’s processor and his abdominal plating folded up and slid out of the way, letting the soft white mesh underneath expand. This time when Drift rubbed a hand over the small swell, he could feel the hard forms underneath, and Perceptor’s hand was on him before he could grab it. He smiled, feeling his optics get a little foggy.

“There they are,” he said as he guided Perceptor’s hand over the mesh, “our bitlets.”

Drift hadn’t seen a smile that big on Perceptor’s face in a while. His spark pulsed with happiness, and he smiled wider when he felt two little pulses of happiness bounce back at him.


End file.
